


Close Your Eyes Without Fear

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Crime Fighting, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex Luthor Being an Asshole, Major Character Injury, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, basically any fics between american tune and this one, or just start at the beginning, these are in chronological order, this is the longest single chapter i have ever written, youll want to read the other ones first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Lena didn’t look up from her mug and Kara was scared to sit at the island next to her.“lee?” Lena didn’t move, her eyes shifting to look at her wife. She sighed.“we need to talk” Lena said, without her super hearing, Kara would have missed it.Kara closed her eyes, pushing herself to not be afraid of what would happen next.Things go sideways and there is trouble in paradise
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Bookends [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 78
Kudos: 132





	Close Your Eyes Without Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> based off beautiful boy by John lennon. this was a fun one to write and if you can tell by the word count, i really let my mind go off on this one. it was so long i was dreading editing it. it came out pretty good i feel. the next fic will pick up immediately after this one. dont worry, sueprcorp endgame. im just gonna mess them up for a while first. cue super villain laugh here. ive got some more ideas for fics inbetween what ive already along with even more fics i havent written yet. this fun project has turned into something super different. buckle up friends cause we're in for a Journey. i was debating writing a series based off Zorel when he's older cause i like him a lot. let me know what you think in the comments about that idea or anything else! reading the comments has been fun for me and helps get this done right away. im really gonna be writing only this for a long time so my other fics have really been shelved for now. i like to work on one thing at a time and this is it. i was thinking once this was finished, i would Put it all together in a single fic. but thats not for a while. i like doin it this way as i go.
> 
> this took me like 6 hours to write so i hope you guys like it, its got my blood sweat and tears all over it. my brain has been reduced to something like scrambled eggs due to writing this monster and editing it. im still going to write everyday but i think im gonna switch to writing in the evening then editing/posting early. i might try and spread the work for this out over a couple of days instead of giant sessions to get a little balance in my life. im really pushing myself to stay invested in this hobby so ill be back soon. till next time friends!

“congratulations again Nia, we’re all very proud of you” Kara raised her glass and the room began to clap. Nia was blushing beside her desk at Catco, Brainy’s arm around her shoulder. Kara walked away from her spot in the middle of the room and back to Lena and Zorel.

They were all invited to Catco to celebrate another Pulitzer winner in their midst. Nia had been working day and night on an FBI corruption scandal and was getting the recognition Kara knew she deserved. Kara walked past Nia and waved, promising to talk to her later.

Kara was blue about the fact she missed so much of Nia’s growth. She had changed so much while she was gone, stepping up to a role she wasn’t ready for and _thriving_. She was a fantastic hero and reporter. Kara guessed that her dying when she did was the perfect opportunity for Dreamer and Nia Nal to flourish. It was a morbid idea but still, Kara believed it was something of a good thing, if you squinted.

Kara smiled when she saw Zorel was sitting at her desk, playing with the newtons cradle she put there. He gently spun back and forth in her chair as he watched the marble like balls swing into each other. His attention was all poured into the little gadget Kara got to entertain her while she worked. Her gaze moved to the small necklace around his neck.

They hadn’t had to use it yet except for once when Zorel accidentally pressed it and she came mashing through Nia and Brainy’s apartment window. They explained how important it was to be careful with the device, to only press it when he was in dire trouble, not because he needed help in charades.

Lena sat on her desk, a glass of apple cider in her hand. She was looking around the room and taking small sips from her glass. Behind her was a Supergirl water bottle and Zorel’s matching bag. They let the 6-year-old leave school early to celebrate with everyone. After this, everyone was heading to chuck-e-cheese to party upon the boy’s request.

No one complained. He was the only kid amongst them still and they all bended over backwards to please him. There were other children on the way, more cousins to keep her son company. Kelly and Alex were in talks to adopt a group of four siblings, all of whom were older than her son.

Kara was excited at the idea of nieces and nephews. Jonathan was on the other side of the country and while she could go see them as often as she wanted, Zorel was forced to stay here unless they were taking a plane. To have a few older kids around would be like having siblings and she was ecstatic for him. Until her and Lena settled on how many kids they wanted, cousins galore is just as good.

Kara looked around the office. Most of the faces were the same, save for a few. James had left just before she came back, going back to the Daily Planet and Lucy. Snapper retired, leaving a vacuum in the office for a new editor, which Cat twisted her arm into being. She still had time for her own stories and worked from home some days.

She no longer covered Supergirl as the girl of steel had not returned yet. Instead, she got to cover Dreamer and Kara smiled at the role reversal. it’s been a year and a half since she’s come back from the dead and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to be Supergirl again. She enjoyed spending more time with her family. The lack of responsibility when she heard a cry for help was new, not needing to answer as Dreamer was already on the way.

When She decided to come back to Catco, no one asked too many questions about how in the world Kara Danvers was still alive. Lena made and elaborate lie backed by the DEO’s forgery skills about her having amnesia and living homeless in Metropolis the whole time. How that worked on everyone, she wasn’t sure.

Maybe the world they live in now was just so crazy, they thought anything was possible. Blue horned aliens were their neighbors, super humans fought on the streets every other week. Kara having amnesia? Childs play.

Cat Grant had returned to her position as CEO after Kara died, no longer believing the company was in good hands. Kara didn’t even have to apply for her job, Cat banged on her door and asked why she hadn’t come to work yet.

Kara knew there was no point in playing a game anymore, letting Cat in on her secret officially. The CEO was not happy with her at all for so many reasons, a main one being her hesitance to return to her super role. She was afraid now, knowing the Cat Grant was prowling the office somewhere just waiting for the best opportunity to pounce on her.

Lena put out a hand and Kara grabbed it, pulling it to her lips for a kiss. Lena put her glass down and wrapped her other arm around Kara’s waist, making her stand between her legs. Kara looked down and placed a kiss on her wife’s nose. The brunette sighed in content.

They were living in married bliss for almost a year and Kara hoped this honeymoon phase never ended. It was amazing to go to Lena’s job and hear Jess ask ‘Mrs. Danvers’ a question. Or when they went out in public together and the paparazzi attempted to get their attention with calls of ‘Mrs. Danvers’.

“thanks for bringing us Kara. its amazing what Nia’s done here” Lena kissed her and let go, not wanting to be one of _those_ couples with the extreme PDA all the time. Kara moved next to Zorel and watched as he grabbed his water bottle with one hand and took a drink, his other hand holding a piece of the newtons cradle.

He let the piece go and Kara watched it swing violently. She saw a little smile on his face as the mesmerizing toy moved back and forth. She wasn’t immune either, watching the pieces hit one another repeatedly.

“it really is. And it was all on her own.” Kara put her hand on Zorel’s head, her fingers passing through his hair. He hadn’t gotten a hair cut in some time, Kara knowing Lena would ask her to make an appointment again. She kept forgetting and Lena would have her head if she didn’t do it soon. Maybe when they got home she would call.

“we’ll go congratulate her. Zorel, come on sweetie” Lena stood up from the desk and put out her hand, Zorel slowly moving out to grab it. Before they walked away, Zorel turned around and pulled his mother with him. He grabbed on of the marbles on the toy one last time and let go, finally allowing her mother to take him away.

Kara knew what was coming the minute they left. She wasn’t surprised when a finger tapped her shoulder. Kara readied herself as she turned.

Cat Grant looked at her disappointingly, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown dancing on her face. She already knew they lecture, another scolding for abandoning her duties. Kara was in for a dressing down in true Cat fashion.

“anything to say, Keira?” Cat’s voice was just as scalding as the look on her face, the words cutting into her and making her feel so _guilty,_ like she was a little kid with their hand in the cookie jar. They were back to names that weren’t her own and that scared her even more.

“Cat, I’ve explained it. I don’t feel ready” Kara did her best to stress the emphasis of her words without raising her voice. Cat looked unconvinced. Kara was in for a true uphill battle against a master. Her chances of success were slim to none, but she would try anyway.

“you weren’t ready to be a hero the first time. What makes now different?” Cat somehow made Kara feel small, as if Cat was the one staring down at her and not the other way around. Kara was a grown woman, with a wife and a child yet Cat scared her like few other women in her life could.

“I have a family now Cat. I'm still debating” Kara fiddled with her tie, looking down at her shoes. Had her laces been undone this whole time? She noticed a light scratch on the brown leather, wanting to wipe it off and escape the glare for a moment if at all possible.

“don’t avoid me Kiera. I'm talking about something you need to deal with” Kara could no longer avoid her eyes and looked up, forcing herself to face the music.

“the world needs Supergirl.” Cat’s gaze softened as she told her this, for once going for a soft approach to her student. Kara was taken aback by the tone, which was opposite of the way Cat typically talked to her.

“but Lena and Zorel need me too” Kara looked over to her little family. She saw Nia talking to Zorel at his eye level, smiling and nodding at whatever story he was telling her. Lena and Brainy were having a conversation of their own, Lena grinning as he talked.

“the best way to protect them is as the caped crusader” Cat smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“whatever you made wont matter if they don’t have a world to live in Kara.” Kara knew there was truth to her words. She heard the things Alex and Brainy talked about with Nia. There were threats out there, both known and unknown. There was a string of thefts at different military complexes, a weapon smuggling ring they couldn’t pin down.

She wanted to protect her family, but she knew one day, it would come to their door. It was only a matter of time. The planet couldn’t go too long without a world ending event or super villain. She knew they were safe, the formation of the Justice League ensuring that, but she couldn’t help but feel that nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she could be doing _more_.

She tried to shush the voice, the one that told her to help. The one that tried to coax her into going back into it all. Her powers bound her to helping others. She was just scared to make that choice. Supergirl killed her before, how could she stop it a second time?

The invention that brought her back could only save her so many times. Her cells are only able to handle such a super charge possibly one more time. Too much energy and they could create a star in National City. They couldn’t risk the planet’s safety because they missed her anymore.

When she fought Doomsday, she protected them all from an apocalypse. She died but if she hadn’t helped, everyone else would have perished.

Superheroing meant sacrifice, she knew that. She was just scared of being forced to do it again. If she didn’t though, they were all in danger. It was a slippery slope and Kara knew she was on the verge of sliding down.

“I know your right. Just give me a little more time to get used to it” Cat eyed her, as if evaluating her truthfulness. Kara pulled the small blonde into a hug and the other woman patted her back.

“go get em Supergirl” she whispered. Cat lightly pushed her away.

“now go say congrats to your protegee.” Cat shooed her away and Kara laughed. She hadn’t fully realized how much she missed Cat till she came back to work for her. James may have been her friend but he paled in comparison to the energy Cat gives off when she enters a room.

Kara walked through the office, now crowded and full of tipsy reporters. There were an assortment or red Solo cups on every surface. She saw John from the crime division asleep at his desk, a cup dangling from his hands. she spotted Maria from HR dancing to a radio playing quietly in the corner.

It was all very jovial and happy and Kara wanted to savor it but a tipsy super powered being was never a good idea. She walked over to her group of friends and her family but stopped in her tracks.

She lungs felt tight suddenly, grabbing onto the nearest desk to steady herself. Her throat felt like she drank a cup of needles, her stomach churning. She recognized this feeling. It was one that she hadn’t felt in years.

It came out of nowhere and Kara scanned the room. The voices around her were murky and indiscernible. Their mouths were moving yet no sound reached her ears.

She saw Lena crouched beside a crying Zorel. He was clutching his throat and Nia was attempting to help him, holding his face between her hands. Lena looked at her, worried beyond belief. Kara watched as Lena told something to Nia, pointing in her direction.

Kara knew what was happening and felt so sorry that her son had to go through it. Nia ran to her and grabbed her, holding her up as she swayed. She couldn’t speak, only mouthing the words.

Kryptonite.

There was an explosion as Nia held her, a wall crumbling down onto the street below as Dreamer was knocked aside. Kara immediately began to feel better, her ability to function back, though she still felt weighed down, like someone tied an anchor around her ankles, her mind slowly but surely waking from whatever slumber it was stuck in.

Zorel was no longer on the ground, Lena holding onto him, his arms loosely around her neck. Kara ran as fast as she could to them, Nia recovering and going with her. She saw Brainy helping people evacuate and her mind calmed down at that. She didn’t have to worry about everyone else with two heroes around. All she needed to do was get her family away.

“Nia, take Lena and Zorel with you. You need to get him away from the Kryptonite” Kara rubbed Zorel’s cheek as his crying slowed down. Lena held him close to her chest, her eyes glazy from unshed tears.

“no Kara, you need to come with us” Kara looked at Lena and put a hand on her cheek as well. The building shook, reminding them they needed to leave. If there was Kryptonite, someone who knew she was Supergirl was here. Whoever it was wanted her dead and she could use that to her advantage.

“ill be okay. You need to keep him safe.” She stood up and ripped her glasses off, thankful for having the foresight and always wearing them. Her suit slowly materialized for the first time in close to 7 years.

Behind them, Kara heard something like a small jet. She turned and came face to face with her least favorite person.

Lex smiled at her, his overgrown beard and wrinkles a new addition since she last saw him. He was in a newer model Lexosuit. Kara wondered how he got out once again, his cell supposedly impenetrable.

The room was nearly empty, people scrambling to escape. She felt a hand tug on her cape. Turning around, she saw a teary eyed Zorel clutching the red fabric. Kara forced herself to pull his hand away and put on her best Supergirl smile.

“Go now” she quickly kissed Lena and Zorel. Nia pulled them away to the stairs, Zorel crying for Supergirl and she hated the sound. She could faintly hear her wife sobbing but did her best to tune them out for now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

When she opened them, the room was completely empty, only her and Lex, who was hovering just outside the busted wall.

“you know, in my cell I didn’t get much news.” He hovered over the carpet and dropped down, walking further inside.

“I knew you died due to guards and their gossip.”

He stepped on broken glass, the sound echoing in the vacant room.

“I was depressed at the fact I didn’t get to do it”

There was A desk was tossed aside by the explosion, blocking his way. He kicked it, sending it flying through the glass walls of Cat’s office.

“when I discovered my dirty sister had your child, I was enraged”

When he was within ten feet, he stopped.

“now you're back, and I get to take my revenge” Lex flew forward, slamming her into multiple walls and out the other side. She was still weak but leaving the building brought more relief. Kara needed to gain the upper hand and if she talked to Lena enough about the man, she knew exactly how.

“and this was your plan? A surprise attack at my job?” she flew off, trying to get away from downtown. There were mass amounts of people in every direction, including Zorel and Lena. She couldn’t afford collateral damage.

“oh, its so much more then that Kryptonian” Lex flew full speed at her, grabbing her by the throat. Kara now regretted so much time spent relaxing. She was out of practice and sloppy.

“you think they’re safe with Dreamer? I didn’t get out alone Supergirl” he plummeted to the ground, holding Kara down as they got closer and closer. Kara slammed into the ground, a Supergirl sized crater in the middle of the street. She was worried beyond compare for Lena and their son but had to focus.

Word must have traveled fast as the street they were on was empty.

Kara struggled to catch her breath as Lex pummeled her, her head being pushed further into the ground. She struggled to keep her head above water and analyze any options she could think of. The feeling of his armored fists hitting her face pushed her thoughts out but she managed to grab one before it disappeared.

She kicked out her legs full force, Lex not expecting it and being thrown in the building across from them. He pulled himself from the wreckage, wiping blood from his lip. Kara put on her Supergirl ‘mask’ and got into a fighting stance.

“you're old and out of shape Lex. Your plan is sloppy and so are you” she propelled herself towards him, willing herself to go as fast as was possible in such a small space. She smashed into him, giving him a taste of his own medicine as they crashed through the many, many walls of the building and ended up on the other side.

Kara was without her intel and help like she usually had while working with the DEO but did her best to fight him till help arrived. Kara could hear sirens in the distance but couldn’t find any DEO agents. She was far to preoccupied to find something so particular now.

She used her sheer strength to overpower Lex, doing whatever she could to smash the suit in any way she could. Kara needed to end this as soon as possible and find her wife and son. If what Lex said was true, they were in imminent danger.

Kara was already tired, breathing heavy as she crashed her fists against the Lexosuit. After this, she would go back to the DEO to at least train. She felt a few cuts on her face and hands but needed to ignore it. She refused to be beaten here.

Lex laughed as she ripped apart his suit. It reminded her of the Joker, the brief footage of the man Kate Kane showed Kara unnerved her. Lex wasn’t right, his plan truly was haphazardly put together, like he wasn’t fully thinking. Everything he did was complicated, twisting in so many ways so to throw off any pursuers.

This time was nothing like that and Kara hoped that worked for her.

A sound ringing from a few blocks away distracted her. one of the Supergirl necklaces was going off. her family was in trouble. Kara couldn’t go, she could potentially bring Lex along with her. where was Nia? Why would they-

Lex took the opportunity she unintentionally gave him and shot her with a beam from his barely functioning suit. She was thrown away from him and rolled on the floor. She recovered as quickly as possible and looked to Lex.

His suit was sparking, and pieces were hanging off. There was smoke coming from an area at the back of his suit. His face was covered in blood. He smiled and Kara cringed at the red stained teeth. Lex was unhinged. Before, he would’ve retreated by now, vowing to kill her another day. He wasn’t backing down now and it was so unlike him to go for broke like this.

Metal scraped against metal as he moved, little pieces of the suit falling off and landing around his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and onto the pavement. Lex loved to look clean and well put together, so that you know he is better than you. Yet this time, he didn’t bother wiping the blood, simply spitting to get some out his mouth.

“I'm gonna kill you Supergirl. I _will_ make your family watch.” He walked closer to her; his steps sluggish. Kara tightened her stance, waiting for him to make the first move.

“then ill kill Lena, and when that thing has watched both its parents murdered” Lex stopped in place, his head swaying as his suit slouched. She hated how he referred to Zorel, like he wasn’t a person with a heart and feelings, just a alien to be thrown away.

“I’ll kill him too” Lex fell face first into the asphalt, Kara sighing in relief. She was a little worse for wear, her suit was torn, and her face was bleeding, a cut above her eye slowly oozing blood. She looked at her knuckles and frowned.

They weren’t simply cut, the were raw and red, her skin gone. Kara knew she hadn’t been outside as much as she used to but for this to happen was unexpected. Her powers were out of use for too long, allowing her to be damaged after a few minutes use and that was _not_ good.

Kara needed to leave but could just walk away from an escaped criminal on the loose. She fired a text to Alex and waited till she heard the DEO rushing to her position. She flew off before they got there, needing to find Lena and Zorel.

She went to were she heard them last and found Dreamer, her arm bleeding from a gunshot wound as she sat up against a building. There was an unconscious woman on the sidewalk a few feet away, a gun inches from her hand.

_Don’t panic._ She chanted this to herself as she crouched beside Nia.

“what happened?” Kara tried her best to not sound angry. She wasn’t angry with Nia, just at herself. She should have been more alert, should have been prepared, should have _something_.

“that woman attacked us. I told Lena and Zorel to stand back. When I was finished, they were gone” Nia groaned, her arm pressed against her arm. The blood dripped on the ground, escaping from between her fingers.

Kara never wanted to kill someone so much in her life. She only killed Doomsday and even she wasn’t sure that was a person at _any_ point in time.

“ill find them. Get back to the DEO.” Kara stood and made to fly away. Nia tried to stop her, but Kara couldn’t listen this time. She had to find them, wouldn’t stop till she could take them home.

She flew above the city, listening for anything that could point her to where her family was taken.

She got an answer quickly as the ringing returned. They were still in trouble, but Kara would save them. Kara flew in the direction of the sound. It came from Lena’s office at LCorp and she was confused right away.

If someone took them, why would they go here?

Kara dug around for any reason as to why they were taken to Lena’s office of all places. When she got closer, there were only more questions.

She landed on the balcony and saw them, sitting peacefully on Lena’s couch. Zorel was laying down, his head on Lena’s lap. His eyes were closed as Lena caressed his face. She was talking to Lillian of all people. Kara didn’t want to let her guard down as she opened the door to the office.

All heads turned to her and Lena flicked her head in a silent ‘come in’. So, they weren’t in a hostile situation, the lack of a weapon in Lillian’s hand proved it. Her mother in law looked bored as she walked over, a glass of water in both hands. she handed them to Lena, who shook Zorel.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. When he sat up, he looked to Kara and turned away to hide in Lena’s shoulder. That hurt far more then her fight with Lex.

“clean yourself first you imbecile, you're covered in blood.” Lillian pointed to Lena’s private bathroom and Kara decided to obey. She should have cleaned herself first, the blood all over her certainly scarring her son.

Kara was greeted by her own reflection when she walked in. her face was cut up; her hair was dirty, and she looked like she had seen better days. She surely had seen better, but it wasn’t the worst day of her life so there was that. Though it was probably a close second to you know, being impaled and bleeding to death.

She turned on the faucet and put away her suit. Beneath the tatters of the suit, her clothes were mostly untouched. Only areas where her suit teared were damaged but there was no blood. That’s all that was important for now.

She grabbed a rag and went to work. She wiped her face and washed her hands first. When everything was all cleaned, she grabbed the first aide kit hanging in the room. She popped it open and wrapped the bandages over her knuckled, adding a band aid to the cut above her eye. Everything else was far too small to worry about.

When she was properly cleaned, she steeled herself and walked outside. She wasn’t sure what would happen. All she knew was Zorel was not happy, which was to be expected. Also, that Lillian wasn’t happy with her, though that wasn’t news.

When she walked out, Zorel had fallen back asleep and Lena was gently setting his head down on the couch cushion. She walked over and hugged Kara. Kara breathed in her scent, grounding herself in the fact that everyone was ok.

“I was so worried” Lena held Kara’s head as they hugged, her fingers running through the little hairs at the back of her neck. It felt so perfect and Kara hoped Lena didn’t let go soon.

Today had been a complete shit storm. They were supposed to celebrate Nia and play games at chuck-e-cheese. Zorel wasn’t supposed to be attacked by kryptonite, to see her hurt. He had seen her covered in blood, she never wanted him to feel that pain again.

She felt like a failure, unable to protect her child from the trauma of the outside world. She wanted to wrap him up in a bubble and keep him inside forever. Kara knew it wasn’t possible, that he had to see the world as it was, but it didn’t mean she didn’t want to stop it.

“I'm so sorry” Kara felt the urge to cry. Some mother she was, some wife. She buried her face in Lena’s neck, her tears staining her dress. Lena rubbed the back of her neck and held her close.

“we’re okay.” Lena continued rubbing, her presence soothing Kara’s aches and pains. She pulled herself together and wiped her face. She had to face Zorel, let him know it was ok.

Kara kissed Lena’s forehead and looked over her shoulder.

Zorel was now holding onto Lillian as he started to cry again. He sat on her lap and sobbed into her chest. Kara was astounded. Both at Zorel for turning to his other grandmother that he barely knew and for the fact that Lillian was _letting_ him.

Lillian was even giving him comforting words casually, like it hadn’t been decades since she _actually_ cared about someone. Kara couldn’t move, just watched as she calmed down her grandson. His cries turned to hiccups, then turned to whimpers and finally, he only sniffled into her shirt.

He looked and saw his parents watching. He turned his head away and Kara felt like she was shot.

Zorel was angry with her for the first time. He had not gotten angry with her, not once. Not seriously at least. Kara’s heart broke and she felt Lena put an arm around her waist. This would be her first real test during parenthood and she wasn’t sure she was ready.

“he’ll be okay. Lets just get home” Lena patted her back one more time and walked to her mother. She took the boy from her embrace and walked out the office. Kara went to follow but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist.

“no. you should fly there on your own” Lillian frowned at her and walked to her daughter. Lena looked like she wanted to argue but Kara shook her head. The three waked out the office and Kara was left to her lonesome. She walked over to the couch and put her head in her hands.

Everything was coming apart at the seams. it was hard to imagine it to be temporary when it hurt so much. How would she fix her relationship with Zorel? Was Lena mad at her?

**Should Supergirl return?**

Her thoughts swam laps in her mind as she fought herself, flipping back and forth between yes and no, Particularly on the last one. If she was in the loop, she might have known Lex escaped sooner. If she had still been training, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. There were so many ifs, so many ways she could have avoided this.

Supergirl needed to come back, to protect her family and her city. It was time to climb out of her hiding place and give the people hope again.

Kara had a lot of loose ends to tighten up now. Starting with her relationship with her family.

Kara picked herself back up. She grabbed the pieces of herself she tried to forget on her way out the office. Kara Zor-El and Kara Danvers could no longer stay separate. It was time to accept her place as a hero of National City, of Earth, once again. She couldn’t keep skirting away from her duty, one she once promised to perform for the people of this planet.

There was no escaping the problems of the world she lives in, but she can do her best to make this place she calls home better.

Kara swung open the balcony doors once again, suit back on and flew. She flew down near the ground at a slow pace, waving to passerby as she went. Everyone needed to know; Supergirl is back and she is here to stay.

There were cheers, sounds of surprise and cries of ‘Supergirl!’ as she zoomed past the sprawling city. She passed Zorel’s school, the children just getting out. She stopped at the fence and waved, the children who had grown up in a world without the Kryptonian protector in front of her.

They watched her with curiosity. She knew children had heard of her, seen her picture in a history book like the one they gave Zorel for social studies. She wasn’t a mystery to them; she was a legend they had never laid eyes on till now.

The parents waiting near the gate walked over and shook her hand, thanked her for everything. They remember the time when she was a constant presence in the city. When her cape whipped past them on their way to work or they watched her on the news. They also knew what it was like in the time after her death.

She heard about the crime waves; a national emergency called in the months after her death. It would never happen again; she would make sure of it. Once upon a time, she was the paragon of hope and it was time to live up to her title.

She said her goodbyes and flew on, leaving National City proper and to her little community just outside.

She landed in their backyard and changed clothes, back to her slightly dirty button up and slacks. She walked back out and in through the front door.

The house was silent, some shuffling coming from the kitchen.

Kara prayed to Rao and walked in. Lena was making tea with her back to her. her hands shook as she did so. She set the teabag down and put her hands on the counter. Her back was hunched over and her breathing was uneven.

Kara went up behind her and held her. she kissed the back of her neck and moved her thumbs on Lena’s hips in soft circles. Lena stayed stiff in her arms. that never happened before.

“you need to talk to Zorel. Now” Lena’s voice was uneven. She hadn’t heard her talk that way, at least to her, in a long time. Kara was wounded by the tone in her words but was determined to mend everything she might have broken that day.

Kara let Lena go, dropping one more kiss on her cheek and walked to Zorel’s room. The door was closed and there was no sound coming from inside but occasional sniffles. When Kara tried to turn the knob, it wouldn’t budge. He never locked his door. This would be tougher than she thought.

Kara looked at the handle and turned around. She thought of using a knife to open the lock, maybe even use her strength to bust the door down. Those were considered no goes to her though.

“Zorel, honey. It’s me, Jeju” Kara spoke softly as to not scare the boy again today.

“go away” her son told her weakly. Those words would never get easier to hear from him. She cried at them. She had to figure out what it would take to get her son back.

“please Zorel. I need to talk to you” Kara hoped his resolve was thin and he would open the door. He gave no answer and Kara waited. She waited for about 30 minutes when she heard the lock on the door turn.

It cracked just barely, and she looked up to see red eyes looking down at her. Zorel left and walked to the bed, the still open door an invitation. Kara pushed past the door and closed it behind her. she slowly walked over to Zorel’s place on his bed. The Supergirl themed sheets were on the floor along with all his Supergirl stuff.

It was all in a big pile in the middle of the room. His House of El shoes, the traditional suit he wore at their wedding, even the collection of action figures he loved were there in indignity. She would deal with that later.

She sat down beside him on the bare mattress. He scooted away and Kara resisted the pull of crying once again. she respected his space and didn’t pull him into the tightest hug of his life like she wanted.

“Zorel, I'm sorry” she looked at him as he picked at his fingernails. He shrugged and said nothing.

“I'm sorry I couldn’t protect you and mommy. That I left you when you needed me” he was quiet still, but he stopped playing with his fingers. Kara wasn’t sure if that was a good sign, but she would take it as one.

“I know what I do as Supergirl will be scary.” Zorel moved an inch closer, just an inch. Kara felt like it was a mile though in bridging the gap between them.

“but I will do everything possible to come back to you and your mom. Always” Zorel started to cry and Kara wanted to wrap him up in a bear hug and never let go. She would though, when he was ready to let her. Kara searched for what to say next. She didn’t get to say anything though as Zorel turned to look up at her.

He was crying, his lip wobbling.

“I don’t want you to leave” Zorel put his arms around her waist and sobbed. Kara hates any time either Lena of him cried. It wasn’t something she liked for any reason.

“I just got you” Zorel pushed his face further into her clothes. She could feel her shirt getting damp, but it was better then having her son hate her.

“that man hurt you and I was scared.” Kara hated Lex already, but he hurt her son. For that, there was no forgiveness.

“its okay. He’s gone now. He can’t come for us” Kara kissed the top of his head. His crying slowed down again.

“but you're gonna fight back guys again” Zorel mumbled into her shirt, his voice still resounding in hurt.

“and ill pray to Rao every day that I get to come back to you and mom” she pulled him into her lap and held him.

“that I can promise” Kara looked him in the eye and kissed his forehead.

“I want to see you grow up, want to hold your hand as you walk through life.” Kara put her head on top of his as she spoke.

“its gonna be a long time from now and you and I will have to learn patience” she held his head against her chest and looked down at him. He was her and Lena’s beautiful boy. Their absolute darling Zorel and Kara would do anything to keep him safe.

“but it will be all worth it. I love you Zorel Danvers. You remember that” her son nodded at her words. She hoped he never doubted how much she loved him, how much they both loved him.

Today Kara realized life happened while she was making other plans. She would meet it head on from here on out.

“I need to talk to mommy but ill be right back” Kara kissed Zorel’s head one more time and put him back on the bed. She then stood up. She heard Lena still in the kitchen and walked out of the bedroom. Lena was sitting at the island, only steps from where she was earlier. She was holding the mug of tea so hard she thought it might break.

Lena didn’t look up from her mug and Kara was scared to sit at the island next to her.

“lee?” Lena didn’t move, her eyes shifting to look at her wife. She sighed.

“we need to talk” Lena said, without her super hearing, Kara would have missed it.

Kara closed her eyes, pushing herself to not be afraid of what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
